Golden Sun: The Lost World
by Alexditto
Summary: Sequal to TLA. The Adepts are out on another adventure, to release power hidden at the ends of the earth. But what they find there will reveal shocking secrets about a group member's past...
1. Another Journey

Alex: All right! Alex here with my first story. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated.  
  
Sour: Disclaimer time! This is the first disclaimer of the first story of the first game of the first...  
  
Alex: *Smacks him*  
  
Sour: Ow! Alex doesn't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun 2, or Camelot, related characters, names, insignias, etc. because if he did, he could afford a swimming pool full of Wonka Candy. So don't sue him. Thanks.  
  
***************************************  
  
The Secret of Mesosavli  
  
Chapter 1: Another Journey...  
  
The sky was clear and cloudless, and the sun shone brilliantly, on a day over six months from the lighting of the final elemental lighthouse. The small town of Vale, completely destroyed when our heroes returned, had been rebuilt through the teamwork of the townspeople. A new sanctum had been constructed, grand and majestic in style, larger and yet cozier than the last. All of the houses of the townsfolk, as well as Kraden's laboratory, had been rebuilt to states more grand than ever before. Smoke constantly issued from Kraden's home and workplace, along with the occasional fire. The Psyenergy stone had been polished so that it gleamed in the sun, and the stream running through the middle of the city brought cool, clear water into the homes of many. Memories still lingered from the incidents of the past, but nothing could dampen the spirits of the people in the town: going about their business, growing delicious foods, making fine swords, or just simply practicing their Psyenergy for good sport.  
  
Felix was outside his small home, sparring with Picard. Their swords, glinting in the bright sunlight, moved so fast that one could only tell where they were when sparks flew from the colliding metal.  
  
Picard parried Felix's forward advance, making him stop suddenly and dig his heels into the ground. Picard jabbed forward with his sword, and Felix had to jump out of the way, tumbling on to the ground and landing in a heap, his dark brown hair jumbled. Picard laughed. "I think I got you that time."  
  
"Not so fast..." Felix said, panting heavily. He raised his hand, pointed it at Picard's feet, and made a long, snaking vine erupt from the ground.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Picard yelled before he was pulled to the ground. They both began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Inside Felix's house, Jenna was making lemonade and looking out the window, watching the two fight. Her brown, almost purple hair shone in the sunlight streaming through the window.  
  
"Picard, Felix!" Jenna called. "Come and get some lemonade before one of you knocks the other's head off."  
  
"Coming!" They both yelled. They slowly got up, brushing dust and dirt off their pants and tunics, Picard seeming to have a harder time with the grime than Felix.  
  
Both walked into the house, grabbing a glass from Jenna and sitting down at the large circular table in the middle of the room. Picard looked strangely pensive as he sipped his drink. He suddenly seemed to make his mind up about something.  
  
"Felix, Jenna, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"There was one thing I neglected to tell you about in Lemuria, because our journey was in such haste," Picard began.  
  
"Wait Picard. I think everyone should hear this. Ivan, Mia and Sheba should be arriving soon. I'll go gather the others while we wait," Felix volunteered, rising from the table.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Felix ran outside the house, squinting while readjusting to the new light. He ran across a large stretch of grass and up some steps carved into a hill to get to Isaac's house, hoping to find both Isaac and Garet there. Sure enough, they were inside, Garet trying desperately to teach Isaac how to cook. Despite his reputation as a pyromaniac, Garet could actually cook very well, giving his house's cooking area the nickname, 'Garet's Kitchen.'  
  
"No, Isaac! Don't add so much-" Garet warned, but it was too late. Isaac had already added the entire bottle of parsley to the white wine sauce Felix saw boiling over the fire.  
  
"Oh man... sorry Garet." Isaac looked extremely disappointed with himself.  
  
"Isaac, Garet, do you think you could put that sauce aside for a moment? Picard has something important to tell all of us."  
  
Garet rolled his eyes. "Is this another one of his stories? Because if it is..."  
  
"Garet, I think this is serious. He really looked worried."  
  
"Let's go. The sauce is ruined anyway."  
  
They turned off the fire, and put away all the ingredients quickly. As Isaac and Felix walked out the door, Garet set the pot of sauce down into the sink, but quickly dipped his wooden spoon into the sauce, and brought it to his mouth. "A little dry, but not bad," he said to himself. He took off his apron, and walked out the door, spoon in his pocket.  
  
************************************************  
  
A loud whizzing sound filled the air, and a bright, white light emanated from a spot on the ground twenty feet from the doorstep where Jenna stood waiting, looking worried.  
  
Eventually, the bright light dimmed, thousands of particles flew across the sky, and the shapes of three people formed. Ivan, covered in ice, formed on the left. In the middle appeared Mia, her blue cape billowing in the breeze. On the right was Sheba, snow still stuck in her hair.  
  
"Wow, you were right Mia, Imil really is beautiful!" remarked Sheba, as she brushed snow off her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, what's going on, guys?" questioned Ivan, as snow melted from his clothes. A puddle of water quickly formed on the ground.  
  
"We don't know yet. Picard wants to tell us something," Felix exclaimed.  
  
"Sheba, have you been having strange dreams recently? Flashes of light?"  
  
"Why do you ask? It's not too rare for a Jupiter Adept, I suppose."  
  
"When we were in Lemuria, there was one thing which I neglected to tell you," Picard began.  
  
"What was that?" asked Jenna.  
  
"In Lemuria," Picard began, "there was a story that has always been told to the youngest of our kind. The story told of a whole different world, shielded by the flowing waters of Gaia falls, on the ends of the earth. This other world was plagued by horrible monsters early in its history, demons that fed off the power of the lighthouses. When the first adepts came into being, they banded together to destroy the monsters, and thusly were able to live in peace for centuries to come. Both worlds traded with each other, and prospered. Boats ferrying people and goods crossed Gaia falls with no difficulty. But, when the decision was made to seal alchemy away, the nobles of the time knew that this decision would lead to the separation of the worlds. It was long debated, with many opposed to the idea, and many supporting it. The decision was finally made to seal the powers away. When this happened, however, Psyenergy drained from most of the people in this world, and many of the Psyenergy stones disappeared. Only a select few remained, near the four areas of great power where each element was separated. To this day, no one has been able to return to Mesosavli. We seem to have been separated ever since."  
  
"But now that the lighthouses are lit, people should be able to get to the other side, shouldn't they?" asked Jenna.  
  
"They should," Picard responded, "but I'm not sure how the passage is accomplished. Boats would be crushed by the immense pressure of the waterfalls."  
  
"So what's you're point, then?" Garet was beginning to lose interest. His short attention span was beginning to run out.  
  
"My point is that we may need to find a way to reach the other side. Any people there could be in grave danger, for when we released Psyenergy, we may have released horrible monsters upon them!" Picard snapped back. His glare was icy.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Kraden about this," Isaac said. Garet stepped back a little.  
  
Jenna looked startled. "Isaac, don't you remember the last time we asked Kraden about something? He gave us a two hour lecture on the meaning of the word 'potato'."  
  
"I still think we should consult him. After all, he does know a lot about alchemy." Isaac looked around at the glum faces of the others. "I can always use retreat," he said, shrugging.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hmmmm," Kraden pondered.  
  
"What is it?" Sheba asked.  
  
Sheba cut the link abruptly. Kraden, not used to this, flinched. The group, totally oblivious to what was going on, was staring at the two, hoping to get an answer.  
  
"The flashes of light are not just light," Kraden explained. "Upon closer inspection, I believe that they could actually be memories. You were right, Picard. It does have to do with the other world. I have read of this world in very old books. Do you know if you ever visited it when you were...er...young?"  
  
"That was a long time ago Kraden. I'm not sure." Picard said ponderously.  
  
"But if Sheba were to have memories of this world, that would mean that she would have to be... old, right? As old as Picard is," Ivan remarked. "And that's older than dirt!"  
  
"Very funny Ivan," Picard chuckled.  
  
"So what do you think, Isaac? It seems like we have another adventure, and a mystery to solve," Garet asked.  
  
"Yeah. What do you think, Sheba, Picard? It's really up to you two."  
  
"I would like to. How about you, Picard?" Sheba responded.  
  
"I concur, but we should probably get packing!" Picard said, enthused.  
  
"I'd love to go, too!" Kraden interjected.  
  
"OK Kraden," the group said monotonously.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sour: Until next time, this is Sour and Alex, over and out. 


	2. The First Steps of Adventure

Sour: I told you you wouldn't get any reviews. But did you listen? No.  
  
Alex: So what? I'll still write. It's good practice. Readers! Please...Read? And Review! If you don't like something, tell me!  
  
Alex: Sour, do the disclaimer.  
  
Sour: Alex doesn't own Golden Sun (too bad... I could be the main character) Now, start with the story! ::Holds up sign that says "less talk more pay!"::  
  
(A/N from the future again) Another revised chapter for your enjoyment. I hope this is more satisfactory than before. And remember, use that red pen! I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you.)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- The First Steps of Adventure  
  
"Ready to go?" Ivan asked as he walked into Isaac's room  
  
"Yeah, almost Ivan. I just have to grab my sword and bag..."  
  
"Something is wrong, isn't it Isaac?" Ivan inquired.  
  
"It's just that, I hate to say goodbye to my mother and father again. It has only been half a year since I got home."  
  
"Don't worry, Isaac. You'll see them again," Ivan reassured. Isaac knew Ivan was right. He almost always was.  
  
"Come on, Isaac! Your friends are already here waiting for you," his mother shouted.  
  
"Coming, Mom," Isaac replied. "Let's go, Ivan."  
  
Downstairs, all the Adepts were waiting for Isaac and Ivan. They had swords, staffs, shields, and bags tied to their coats, stuffed with food.  
  
"Isaac, try to take care of yourself," his Mom urged him. "Your father is here to help with some of the work around the house, but we'll miss you."  
  
"Isaac, please come back soon; I'm not sure how much of your mother alone I can handle!"  
  
"Kyle!" Dora said as she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. They both laughed, but it was in a nervous, insincere way.  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad. I'll see you soon." Isaac said with a small, sad smile. He knew that his adventures might take him far away from his family, but he was somewhat resigned to his fate. Jenna and Felix knew the same thing. He hugged his mother and father, then turned to his friends.  
  
"Are we ready?"  
  
"Sure, Isaac," Picard answered.  
  
"So, we're off to Lemuria!" smiled Garet. "The wonderful island of many annoying people..."  
  
"Don't press your luck, Garet," growled Picard, with a look that could freeze molten lava.  
  
They exited Isaac's house, leaving the door open, swinging in the breeze.  
  
***********************************  
  
Five minutes out of town, Isaac remembered that he was missing something vital. "My item bag! I forgot it!"  
  
"Don't worry, Isaac. I've got it with me. I saw it on the table on the way out." Mia rummaged through her cloak and pulled out a small leather pouch with a drawstring.  
  
"Thank you, Mia. I don't know what I would do without you," he said simply, taking the bag and stuffing it in his left pocket.  
  
Mia blushed. The group knew she always loved it when he talked with her. Talking, for Isaac at least, was a very special thing. At the beginning of their previous quest, he rarely spoke at all. Now, he was more comfortable with the group, and talked with them more frequently, but even now he didn't speak his thoughts openly.  
  
"So, where did we leave your boat again, Picard?" Garet inquired.  
  
"We docked the boat in a river just outside of Vault."  
  
"It should be a little over half a day's journey from where, at our present pace," Ivan said, quickly assessing the situation.  
  
"That means we'll be traveling at night."  
  
"We have to be on our guard. We could be attacked by anything," Felix cautioned. The group looked around at each other nervously.  
  
"Be that as it may, we must keep moving, or we will never arrive," Kraden quickly put in. "Now, let's be off!"  
  
Trees dotted the large flat plain outside Vale. There were few monsters here, and those that did appear were quickly dispatched by a quick sword strike or a smack on the head from Mia's staff.  
  
The group stopped for a lunch break on a hill in the middle of a grassy plain. Felix and Isaac lay beneath the solitary tree on the hill, savoring the aura of the vegetation around them. Garet and Jenna, preferring the heat, sat out in the sun, talking about cooking techniques. Sheba, Ivan, Kraden, Picard, and Mia were sitting down by a river that ran by the hill.  
  
Suddenly, an ear-shattering scream pierced the air; everyone cringed and desperately tried to cover their ears.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Jenna asked, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we better keep a sharp eye out for-"Felix did not get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Goodness, look over in that direction everyone!" Kraden shouted, pointing at the sky across the field.  
  
A swirling vortex made up of what seemed to be black smoke stretched across the sky. A large shape dropped out of the whirlpool, which soon disappeared. The shape had formed into a dragon. Its red scales flashed in the sun. It began speeding toward the hill, swinging its spiked tail violently. It screamed again, a deafening screech that would shatter any piece of glass.  
  
"Look out!" Isaac yelled to the group. The four Adepts on the hill pulled out their weapons, trying to brace themselves for the worst. The dragon loomed closer, its eyes flashing a deep black in the sun.  
  
The group at the bottom of the hill was dumbfounded. They looked up at the group on the hill, knowing there was no way to get up there in time to help their friends.  
  
With a final deafening scream the dragon landed. Isaac immediately and almost intuitively reached back in his mind. He raised his right hand, pointed his palm toward the dragon's face, and yelled, "Flint!" He pushed with all his might, forcing the golden light on his hand into the dragon's face. The creature did not even flinch. It roared at the four on the hill, not noticing the group looking up at it from its feet. The shockwaves sent Isaac, Jenna, Garet and Felix flying down the hill. Sheba, worried for her friends' safety, cast reveal and looked around. She saw that all four of her friends were still alive, although they were unconscious. Sheba broke off the reveal, but suddenly saw a flash of light. She knew what to do.  
  
"Picard, Mia, Ivan, come quickly!" she demanded. The three ran over. The tone in her voice was dire. "Ivan, you know that thing I discussed with you two nights ago?" Her tone was hurried. Ivan nodded, knowing what to do. "Mia, Picard, you've got to hold your arms out and transfer your Psyenergy to me. It'll work, and we don't have much time.  
  
"Are the others alright, Sheba?" Mia inquired rapidly.  
  
"Isaac and the others are fine."  
  
Ivan ran behind Sheba. The other two quickly followed suit.  
  
"Start now!" she yelled. "I hope to Jupiter this works," she added under her breath, closing her eyes.  
  
The three behind her, not sure what to do, looked at each other. Ivan held out his arms, and so Mia and Picard did the same, not sure what the outcome of this would be. Ivan focused his powers, cleared his mind, and tired to focus his Psyenergy into his arms. He could tell it was working, and as he shoved even harder, a purple beam of light arched from his arms to Sheba's back. Picard and Mia, looking slightly stunned, tried to imitate what Ivan was doing.  
  
Sheba felt Ivan's powers flooding into her, and as they did, she received his memories, and his feelings; the anguish he had felt when knocked close to death in the battle with Karst; the embarrassment he had come to accept when he was alone in Vault; and the happiness he had felt when he found out there were others with powers like his. All of his power surged through her, coursing through her veins. She had never felt this kind of vigor. She felt the wind in her face, and knew which direction it was blowing across the country. She could feel a thunderstorm in Contigo, and a tornado ripping through the countryside south of Izumo, hundreds of miles away.  
  
Soon she felt Picard's powers surging through her, with his thoughts in Lemuria as a child ninety years ago. She knew the pain he had felt when he realized he had left Lemuria for good, his anger at being imprisoned, the joy he felt when Felix and the others had set him free, and the shame he felt when his fellow Lemurians rejected him on his trip back. The control of water, something completely new to her, was already somehow under her grasp. In the back of her mind, her Jupiter powers and Mercury powers were merging into something completely different, yet more commanding than the two separated.  
  
Then, Mia's Mercury Psyenergy hit her back. All of Mia's worry, her healing thoughts, and her love were all there, in Sheba; as was her anguish, her betrayal. Her failure to protect the lighthouse, and her loss of Alex's trust were there, mixed with a sense of duty to help her friends. That merged Psyenergy in the back of her mind became more pronounced now. She looked up at her foe and she suddenly realized that she was exuding a faint, white glow.  
  
"Lunar Blast!" she yelled, in a voice no longer hers, but instead one vaguely familiar. It was as if all four of the adepts were speaking at once.  
  
The power, which had been there in the back of her mind, ebbing and flowing as though it had a mind of its own, was now at her command. She channeled it into her right hand, raised it above her head, and brought it down sharply.  
  
Darkness overtook the sky above Sheba. Suddenly, the moon appeared, directly overhead. The dragon flinched at the sight of the orb, roaring at its sorry state. A beam of white light shot down from the sky, and encompassed the dragon.  
  
When the beam disappeared, the dragon was nowhere to be found. The sky began to lighten, and the sun appeared in the horizon, rising quickly to retake the position that was rightfully its.  
  
Sheba dropped to the ground. She felt the cold earth beneath her, and the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Breath's weak voice in the back of her mind.  
  
'Good job,' Breath said sincerely.  
  
Sheba lost consciousness. 


	3. More Urgent Questions

Alex: I'm back with another chapter.  
  
Sour: Let's hope this story has some sort of direction, or I might have to read your mind again.  
  
Alex: Noooo! That's really low. Anyway, here it is. Even though I don't know if any one is reading this...I'm going to update it because...well, to spite Sour.  
  
Sour: (writing on marker board) "Poor Me! Have Pity! Donations for the underprivileged!"  
  
(A/N from future: Revised!)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: More Urgent Questions  
  
Two beams of cerulean light and one violet beam came shooting out of Sheba's body, and hit Mia, Picard, and Ivan. They slowly came to.  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked, blinking.  
  
"I'm...not sure," Ivan said, getting up off the ground.  
  
Picard stood up and brushed himself off. "Sheba just harnessed all of our powers."  
  
"Oh no! Isaac is still on the hill!"  
  
"Sheba! Is she okay?" Ivan ran over to Sheba, whose body was lying on the ground. He pressed his fingers on her forehead, and his eyes glowed lavender for a moment, and he turned towards Picard. "She's alright. Picard, go check the others."  
  
Picard ran up the hill, where Mia had already headed. He saw Mia had found Garet and Jenna halfway up the hill.  
  
"Picard, go find Isaac and Felix," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm on it." He hurried up the hill, only to find Isaac and Felix lying under a thicket. He pulled them out, and checked their pulses. They were both alive, but Isaac had a severe scratch on his face, and Felix's blood was flowing freely from a wound on his arm. Picard knew he was nowhere near as good a healer as Mia, but he knew some curing techniques. He put his left hand on Felix's wound, cringing as he felt the warm blood on his hands. He tried to focus, and draw forward his powers. The muscles in his arm tightened, and he felt the pain Felix was experiencing. He tried to make it lessen, and he saw the friendly cerulean glow emitting from his hand. He tried to transfer his energy through his arm. When he moved, the gash was gone, and all that was left was a scar where the opening had been.  
  
He moved to Isaac, healing his cut, and restoring some of his power as well. The two slowly stirred. He abruptly remembered Mia's worries about Isaac, and yelled down to her.  
  
"Isaac and Felix are fine, Mia."  
  
"Garet and Jenna are doing well. Thank you Picard."  
  
"Don't mention it," he called out in return.  
  
Picard looked back at the two Venus Adepts. Whatever that monster was, it must have been extremely powerful to knock out four adepts at once. But one thing still bothered him: how did Sheba know what to do, and how did she do that? Picard had never read of anything like that in the books he had read on Psyenergy in Lemuria. Of course, he had only little knowledge compared to what is known now about Psyenergy. He would have to remember to ask Kraden about this later.  
  
He snapped out of his meditation, only to realize that there was a more pressing task at hand. How to get two very heavy Venus adepts to the nearest town.  
  
"Picard!" he heard his name.  
  
"Who is that?" Picard asked. "Oh, it's just you, Ivan."  
  
"Picard, you know what the problem is. And I think I've found a solution."  
  
"What is it?" Picard looked stumped.  
  
"The Teleport Lapis, from the Mars lighthouse. I might be able to get us all to Vault."  
  
"All eight of us? You know that really drains you." Picard looked worried.  
  
"It's our only chance."  
  
"But if you run out of Psyenergy before we make it there, the results-"  
  
"Yes, I understand that the results. unfortunately, almost everyone has lost conciseness, and without their Psyenergy present." Ivan's voice trailed off. Again, Picard knew what he needed to do.  
  
"Come on, Ivan. Help me get these two down the hill."  
  
"No problem there." Ivan jogged over, touched Felix's forehead, and the two of them dissolved into tiny shards of light. The light flowed down the hill, and Picard could see Ivan materialize next to Mia, making her jump.  
  
"Don't do that!" Picard heard Mia scream. He could tell she was getting touchy.  
  
"Sor-ry," Ivan mocked her, and dissolved again into fine particles of violet light. He reappeared by Picard, who was ready for it.  
  
"Come on, follow me," Ivan beckoned for Picard to follow him down the hill. He again pressed two of his fingers on Isaac's forehead, which was covered with sweat. Ivan and Isaac vanished down the hill. Picard chased afterward.  
  
"Mia! We've got to get Sheba close to the others." Picard said, running down the hill. "Ivan is going to try to teleport us to the nearest city."  
  
Ivan reappeared near Mia, still crouching down and touching Isaac's forehead. Mia jumped to Isaac's aid, holding on to him. Picard slowed his jog. He saw Mia close her eyes for just a moment, and he could feel her Mercury Psyenergy flow between her and Isaac. He saw her hands glow blue for just a moment, before she noticed Picard watching her.  
  
"Picard, help me to get these three close together."  
  
"Coming Ivan."  
  
Ivan was already preparing for the trip. He handed Picard a tiny gold star, with a Psyenergy stone in it.  
  
"Take this. You might need it, and I have some left over from the last trip."  
  
Picard squeezed his fist around the star, feeling it melt into his hands as the almost liquid Psyenergy flowed into him.  
  
"Thanks, Ivan," he said as he brushed gold dust off his hands.  
  
Between the two of them they managed to get the five other adepts all fairly close to each other. Kraden stood between Garet and Jenna, while Picard was between Jenna and Felix. Ivan stood between Felix and Sheba, while Mia was at the end, holding Sheba and Isaac's hand.  
  
"Are we ready, everyone?" Ivan asked them.  
  
They all nodded, and grasped the hands of the adepts lying on the ground.  
  
"Teleport!" Ivan yelled, his voice echoing spreading across the grassy plain for a millisecond, then silence reigned again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Alex: OK.sort of my first cliffhanger. But don't worry. I've already started the next chapter.  
  
Sour: Alex does know where he's going with this...and because I have read his mind, I know as well! Muahahahahahaha!  
  
Alex: Let's just hope Sour doesn't spill the beans. See you next time! 


End file.
